


The Blowing of the Horn

by AugustPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Demon Summoning, Demons, Embarrassment, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, Incest Kink, Insults, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Multi, Promiscuity, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Students, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustPendragon/pseuds/AugustPendragon
Summary: She had waited for years to enter Hornmead Academy. To harness the power of magic and, through its use for the greater good, grow all the stronger in faith and piety.Of course, then fate threw an INCUBUS at her.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am objectively the worst and probably won't be updating Drift for a couple more weeks yet, so have another old smutsmut instead. 
> 
> This is set in the same world as The Hunting of the Stag, taking place about a year after that. This was actually written first so there are a few things that don't quite match canonically, but ehhh, you're here for some GOOD NASTY and not plot continuity anyway, right?? ;)
> 
> Also yes the title was 100% meant to be an implied dirty joke hahhaahaaaaa

Getting into Hornmead Academy had not been a privilege. It had been a must. It was the most prestigious magic institution in the country. Her family did not have the type of resources needed to send her there, yet all of her brothers before her had gotten in through sheer effort and acumen. Even her little brother had gotten in a year BEFORE her! All with big cushy scholarships and great expectations for their future.

And so the only path left before her had been to do the same. She'd devoted every single day of her school life to studying and volunteering for any and every extra curricular school activity, leaving little if no time for anything else. And in the end--she had made it! We always knew you'd make it, just like your brothers! Her parents had told her with reassuring smiles at the news, and she had smiled back and felt... not quite as overjoyed as she thought she would. Maybe it hasn't settled fully in, maybe I haven't fully processed this, she told herself. But as the days flew by and she had finally packed her life into a pair of dusty suitcases, the feeling remained.

If anything, her unease increased as the castle-like buildings of the academy finally loomed over her. It was somewhat appeased when her brothers came to greet her. Ezekiel ran into her arms, squeaking cutely and hugging her tightly while Seth smiled and gave her a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. Even Raphael, the oldest and now head Priest of the academy, came by to welcome her. But once all was said and done, every family member had returned home and she'd been left alone in her room, heart still racing nervously in her chest. She'd huffed and puffed and buried her nose in her new books to take her mind off the edge. Perhaps being ready for what would surely be a harsh semester would help her calm down.  
It did not.  
The next day was the scheduled induction. She'd stayed up late studying the night before and skipped her first alarm. She'd barely made it, tears in her eyes, before the doors had been closed to the public. Raphael was there, sitting at the director's table while the headmaster gave the welcome speech. Then there were many long presentations on academic regulations, foreign student policy, magic prohibitions and restrictions of magical creatures inside the dorms. For the first time ever, she'd been among the ranks of those about to fall asleep.  
Her brother's voice rose her up. With a squeak, she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with a frown, but addressing the room. A blush crept onto her face as she sunk against her chair.  
"-We pride ourselves in seeking out challenges and finding victory on the other side. As new members of our family, today you'll face your very first challenge!"  
Excited murmurs rose all around her at those words, people turning in their chairs to glance at friends or leaning forward on the edge of them. She managed to overhear a few 'I can't wait to get my very own' or 'I wonder what type I'll get' as well as many other fragments of murmured gossip. But a single word kept popping up. Demon, demon, demon.  
Raphael coughed, commanding the room back into quietness before he moved on.  
"Following the academy's tradition, today each and every one of you will summon a demon. The summoning is simple, the challenge lies in harnessing its power and keeping it in line throughout your stay. Theory is important, but we are hands on practitioners! And those of you who fail this task, no matter how good your grades, will be subject to expulsion."  
Liora gasped so loudly many turned towards her.  
Even Raphael had paused in his speech to quirk an eyebrow up at her. She covered her mouth and sunk further down, and her brother went on.  
What? WHAT?! Demons! No one had ever told her anything about demons! Not her parents, nor any of her three brothers--and this was apparently a well known tradition--how was she supposed to summon a demon--an evil creature straight from hell--and keep it under control?!  
She was on the verge of tears, seriously debating dropping out, after everything she had done to get there. But no no no she COULDN'T! Precisely because of everything she had done to be there! She could do this--she WOULD do this! Hundreds of students graduated the academy no more maimed than any other and they all went though this. She'd summon this demon and keep it under control! This was her mental chant as students were called forward and began their incantations. All shape and form of creatures were called forward. Some looked exactly like the drawings in her books, others more animal than humanoid. A few looked almost as human as her. And some didn't manage to summon one at all. These students were quietly transported away through the back door. Awarded immediate expulsion. Her heart raced all the faster. She had been so worried about calling this thing out, that it had never occurred to her the even worse possibility of being unable to call forth anything at all.  
It seemed even summoning something too great for your magic to control, as was the case of a few, was better than being unable to complete the summoning at all. Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no--  
"Liora von Draken!" Her brother's voice calling her to the stage. It took her a second to get herself on her feet, and then another to actually move forward, slowly, as every eye in the room followed her. Or so it felt. Finally she'd made it forward. Raphael greeted her with a reassuring smile.  
"It's alright Liora. Just relax. Call forth with a firm voice and the demon will react to your will," he said quietly as he handed her the ceremonial dagger, placed it in her pale fingers. She stared at it. Raphael patted her back.  
"Uh Liora there's actually a time limit for successful summoning--" she squeaked, slashed her palm open and, raining blood upon the runed floor, called forth the incantation as loudly as she could.  
There was the now familiar flash of demonic fire, the noxious smoke rising up from the summoning circle, the obscured shape of the summoned demon in the middle. Small, like a dog, growling even, no, not growling, more like grunting or... moaning?  
As the smoke dissipated she finally saw it clearly. Not a dog, but human looking, holding itself up on all fours. No, HIMself, legs spread and spaded tip tail twined between them, forked tongue lolling out in a pant. Black eyes with cold silver irises rose to meet her own. His mouth twitched up into a grin, back arching as he moaned loudly. White sprayed the summoning circle beneath it, mixing with so much spilled blood. The room had gone completely silent for the first time, all eyes fixed forward, which only made her ensuing scream all the louder.  
The words of exorcism began rapidly leaving her wailing lips as the demon crawled forward, eyes set on her. She dimly heard her brother screech behind her before his hand clamped shut over her mouth, effectively interrupting her spell.  
"L-Liora stop! You can't--you can't exorcise your demon until the graduation ceremony--otherwise it will be considered a forfeit and you WILL be expelled!" She froze in his hold, but for reasons other than that. The demon had crawled out of the circle and reached her, rising up as clawed fingers curled into her clothes, heated skin pressing against her.  
"Don't worry human, you'll enjoy it when I bite you~"  
The voice that rose next was not her own, but rather her brother's, who smacked a hand against the demon's forehead and sent it sprawling back into the circle, laying unconscious against the carved wooden floor. Raphael let her go, panting as he looked down at her summoned demon. Laughter and loud exclamations finally rose all around them.

An incubus! Out of all types of demons, THAT's the one she had called. Many in the room gave her a look that rivaled the demon's own greedy one. Liora had studied hard her whole life to be prepared for whatever life threw at her, but absolutely no amount of reading could have prepared her to avoid the embarrassment she felt then. Her knees buckled under the weight of her shame, and as she crumpled down, fat tears began rapidly sliding down her cheeks.  
Raphael stared downwards a moment longer before snapping out of it, moving back towards the podium and raising his voice.  
"T-that is all for today. Congratulations to all and remember to begin practice on controlling your summoned subjects!" A few hasty hand signals and the staff began escorting the other students out of the building. Raphael watched them all go before turning worriedly towards his sister, crouching by her side. He set a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.  
"L-Liora, don't worry, it'll be alright."  
"T-this is the worst day of my l-life," she croaked, face hidden behind trembling hands.  
"Oh, don't say that!"  
"B-but it i-is! How could I... w-why did I summon such a... a... a disgusting creature?!" She lifted her eyes from between her fingers to gaze up at the still and crumpled form of the incubus.  
"O-oh, well, you know, d-demons aren't exactly kind creatures, if they can make your life harder somehow, they will--that's the challenge! Besides it's not so weird... as a matter of fact, everyone in our family has gotten one of those, even I did, at some point! Ahaha!" Her brother tried to reassure her, laughing nervously.

Liora blinked, straightening up and looking up at her bother, some of the horror washing from her face.  
"Y-yes! And so did Ezekiel and Seth! In fact..." Raphael himself brightened up then, looking almost eager.  
"I could help you! You can't exorcise the demon until graduation, but I could... contain it, for you, while you practice strengthening your hold on it!"  
"Y-you also had to d-deal with one of these before?" She said, sniffling.  
"Yes! Which makes me perfectly qualified to help you out on this!"  
Liora smiled, rubbing at her tears.  
"T-thank you Raphael."  
"Oh really it's no problem at all-"  
"But I want to do this myself."  
"--what?" Her brother was staring down at her as if she'd just spoken in another language.  
She nodded more cheerfully.  
"Knowing all of you went through this before... it gives me strength to go on! All my life I've fought to earn my place here, with you, I'm not going to give up without trying!"  
"O-oh Liora really--you've more than earned your place here--"  
"N-no! I can't be your coddled little sister forever, I have to stand on my own! And it wouldn't be fair to all the other students, besides..."  
"O-oh I'm sure they wouldn't really mind--"  
Liora moved forward and hugged her brother, letting out a soft sigh.  
"Thank you for giving me strength, brother. I promise not to let you down."  
Raphael let out a deep sigh but hugged her back.

When Liora finally let go she turned to look at the passed out demon, worry back on her face.  
"U-um... c-could you help me take it back to the dorms?"  
"Of course, if you're really sure you want to do this"  
"Yes."  
"If you're REALLY sure--"  
"Yes! Now please help me! I have to get ready before it wakes up again."  
Raphael sighed again and moved forward, removing his coat and wrapping it around the demon before picking him up.  
"Oh, he smells so good."  
"Ew, brother!" Liora teased, her mood much improved.

Once outside, again all eyes were fixed on her. It seemed gossip traveled fast across these parts. She moved closer to her brother and endured, his presence reassuring her. Still she was thankful to find herself back in her room, away from prying eyes.  
"P-put it over there please."  
"Really? On your bed?"  
Her face went a bright red and she squeaked.  
"W-well there's really nowhere else to put it! I can't just leave it laying on the floor!" She squeaked, trembling where he stood. Raphael opened his mouth, then closed it and moved forward, biting on his lip. He set the demon down on the flowery bedsheets that adorned his sister's childish bed. Stared at the demon for a moment then reluctantly moved back.  
"Well... if that really is all... if you really want to go on with this--"  
"Y-yes! Thank you! T-that will be all now, see you soon!" The girl squeaked some more, pushing her brother out of her room.  
She slammed the door shut behind him and slid down the cold wood with a sigh. Squeaked as his voice echoed through to her again.  
"And remember, if you change your mind—call me immediately!"  
"O-okay! Now please l-leave, I've got this!" She cried out, relaxing when she finally heard her brother's reluctant steps echoing away. And then, finally, she was left to confront the inevitability of her current situation. She stood up and slowly crept towards the bed, and the bundled up form of the demon she had called forth into this world. Thankfully, her brother had left his coat behind, as the creature had been completely naked beneath.

Eyes close and laying still as he was, he wasn't half so scary or disgusting looking. In fact, Liora had to admit, he looked quite… handsome. The thought sent a flush to her cheek. Her summon looked more on the human side than the demon one. If it wasn't for those devilish eyes… and sharp horns… and spaded tail… and forked tongue… and sharp claws… if it wasn't because of all that, he could have very well passed as another academy student.

He looked as if he was about her age, with pale blond hair and long lashes that rested against rosy cheeks that matched his lips in color. It contrasted sharply with the black eyes. Black eyes that had opened and were staring at her. Again, the demon’s lips twitched up in a greedy grin.  
“Human!”  
She answered with a screech, a sharp smack to his face and a follow up incantation. The demon found himself spread eagled upon the bed, golden strings of light wrapped around his wrists and ankles and attaching each one of them to the nearest bedpost. He growled and struggled against them. Briefly. Soon he had paused, better taking in his current situation, and then turning to look at her, grinning once more.  
“Oh, I see, I like your style, human,” the demonic creature purred, laying back against the bed and arching as it licked its lips. Her brother’s coat was still covering the worst offending areas, yet even with that she could notice. There between its legs, the fabric tenting up.  
"No no NO! S-stop this right now you awful awful--t-thing!" She screeched, again hiding her face behind her hands and shaking her head no. The demon did pause at that, and after a long moment of silence, Liora peered at him from between her fingers. The demon was looking intently at her, eyes burning into her very core. She straightened up as a shiver ran down her spine. Slowly, the blond grinned, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth.  
"Who are you trying to fool, human? Is it yourself? After you've called me into this world, dragged me to your bed, held me down to do as you please? You certainly can't be trying to fool me." The demon licked its lips, those sharp eyes narrowing.  
"You can't lie to me about what you want, I can smell it right off you."  
"W-what...?" Liora managed, staring with wide, confused eyes.  
The blonde rested languidly against the bed, limp in his bonds as he closed his eyes and kept smiling.  
"You can pretend to be a good girl all you want. Hide behind your baggy clothes and bookworm habits. Tell yourself and others that all you want to do is study and be an ace student, but you can't hide your scent from me. I can smell what you want from miles, the heat coming from between your legs. You want me deep and hard in your cu--" Liora didn't stay to listen. She scrambled to her feet and went straight for the door, ripping it open and slamming it shut behind her.

No, she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t have that thing in her room, with her, for the rest of her stay here. She ran, holding back tears as she made her way towards her brother’s office. Before she could get there, however, she ran into another sibling.  
“L-Liora? What’s wrong?” Ezekiel’s green eyes were full of worry for her. She almost barreled into him, sweeping him into a tight embrace as she hugged him and sobbed into his hair. When she’d finally calmed down somewhat, the small mage managed to usher her towards a nearby coffee shop. He almost spat his drink when she had told him, in hushed whisper, exactly what had happened.  
“You t-too—I mean… y-you summoned an incubi? I never thought that would happen to you.”  
“I-it’s awful Zeke!! A-all it does is keep saying and d-doing terrible things a-and—and I told R-Raphael I could d-do it by myself but I-I don’t think I can Z-Zeke! I-I don’t k-know how you and the others d-did it!”  
Suddenly Ezekiel became very interested in his own drink, taking a long sip and hiding a reddened face behind the cup. When he was done he coughed nervously, avoiding her gaze.  
“W-well—it’s not that d-difficult—You just have to, uh… y-you know maybe you s-should let Raphael help you after all,” he peeped, rapidly taking another gulp of his drink. Liora sighed and deflated.  
“W-Why did I have to get t-that particular demon, a-anything but t-that and I could have handled it!”  
Now Ezekiel was looking curiously at her, academic knowledge wiring inside his head.  
“Well…. there’s a way you can get another summon.”  
Liora straightened up, eyes widening.  
“Really? But R-Raphael said I couldn’t exorcise him u-until graduation.”  
“Well, you can’t. But if your demon happens to die on its own, by accident, or by someone else’s hand… well, the first time it's not punishable with expulsion, and you’re required to have a demon at all times, so you’ll be given the chance to summon a second one."  
“D-die? I would have to… k-kill it.”  
“Yes, well, incubi aren’t actually very strong, you can just do a binding spell and ignore it until he runs out of mana. And then just notify the administration and they’ll give you a second summoning chance.” Liora stared at him silently.  
“W-well, if he’s really as awful as you say… o-otherwise you could either give it to Raphael or… listen there’s a really good book on caring for your incubi in the library, maybe we should get it for you.”  
Liora nodded slowly, still staring forward.

When she finally returned to her room that night, it was because she had no other choice. As for what she would choose to do once she got there, she still had no idea. She stood in front of her door for a minute, trying to listen in on what the demon might be up to, but found silence. With a deep breath, she turned the knob and stepped in. He was still there, exactly where she had left him tied to her bed. But not exactly AS she had left him. The coat that had been draped over him laid discarded on the floor, its tail lazily and contentedly swinging from side to side and generously covered in white, as was the demon himself, and her bedsheets below him. It stirred as it heard her, looking up at her and brightening up.  
“I knew you’d be back! Don’t worry, I saved some for you~”  
She thought she’d turn and leave again, but both her and the demon were surprised when instead she stomped forward, rage in her face and hair flying around with built up magic.  
“That’s ENOUGH!” Sigils were traced into the air as she barked the incantation. The demon’s bindings released the bed posts to tug in the opposite direction, tangling around him and bundling him up neatly in the process, this time, tail included. The demon let out a distraught squawk. Even that did not last long, one of the tendrils covering his mouth as he was lifted up, bedsheets and all, and slammed into an empty suitcase that promptly snapped and zipped itself shut. The demon’s muffled cries could barely be heard from the inside as it struggled uselessly to break free. Liora panted where she stood, the magic slowly dissipating around her. She gave a glance towards her bare bed, shivered, then collapsed against the couch and into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep was good for her; it helped her clear her mind and relax. SO much so that she was startled to wake up on her couch and find her bed devoid of sheets. She cringed as the memories rushed back to her, and she turned towards the accursed suitcase. It remained unmoving, the room fully quiet.   
Carefully, she tiptoed towards it, nudging it with her foot—and squeaking when muffled hissing and growling greeted her in answer, the demon resuming his struggles inside.  
“N-no! You brought this onto yourself! You better start behaving if you want to be let out!”   
The hissing only grew louder, and Liora thought she could almost make out several curse words even through the gag.  
“Have it your way then!” She squeaked grumpily, then went about her day. New sheets were put up, a much deserved bath taken—after double checking the suitcase was zipped—and putting up a lock for good measure.  
“Now stay there and think about your actions! I’ll consider letting you out when you’re ready to apologize!” She chastised him as she headed for the door, ignoring his muffled shrieking.

Things were looking so much better! There was still a naked demon boy rolled up in her filthy sheets and trapped inside her suitcase, but at least he was out of sight, and mostly out of mind too. Her first day of class went great, and she also wasn’t the only one not to tag around with her demon companion. Several other apprentices seemed to have chosen the same path. It was probably much easier to pay attention to class that way. Everything was going much smoother. Until she went back home. She’d set her book bag over the table and pulled out the book Ezekiel had recommended her. The first character on knowing the demon’s weakness and asserting her dominance had been great help, but after a day and a half of leaving it locked down, there had been another worry eating at her mind. She ran her finger down the index until she found the care chapter, and then flipped the pages until she reached the one she’d been looking for.  
“How to feed your incubi… there it is! Protein rich diet… Incubi are not vegetarian demons… avoid silver cutlery—oh right, I knew that! ...Hmm, what’s this? Mana replenishment… administer via…” Her eyes widened. What? That couldn’t be right. Her eyes ran again and again over the same sentence. She scratched the page, wondering if perhaps some dirt on the page had her reading the wrong thing. But no, the words were clearly written, and she had not misread a single thing. She fell back against her chair, staring blankly ahead, face growing heated.

No way! This had to be illegal! She couldn’t be expected to—Wait…. then… her brothers had…. By the gods….  
She went back to the book, scanning wildly for an alternative. Any she could find.

“A-Aha! A… a kiss? A c-convenient way for emergency transfusions… b-but not enough to guarantee survival…. oh no…. o-oh no no no!”

She paced around her room for what seemed like forever, because how could she EVER! But if she didn’t…. then all she had to do was leave the demon where he was, wait until he became too weak and… died. Her eyes strayed to the suitcase. It had not moved or made a sound in a while. She moved towards it, nudged it with a foot. It didn’t move. Liora hesitated. Surely it was just throwing a tantrum, it hadn’t been trapped that long… and… even though she stuffed him with the sheets and zipped it shut, it could still breathe… r-right? Did demons need to breathe? She dropped to her knees before it and unlocked it. There was no answer to her movements even as she began unzipping it, and her fingers began trembling. Inside were her sheets, still filthy and bundled up, hiding away the demon’s body entirely. She reached out, tugging at the fabric until she’d revealed the demon’s face. His skin was pale, his face calm in slumber…. or worse. Oh no no no no!

She reached out, tears streaming down her cheek.  
“P-please no, please be a-alright—I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to, I’m s-sorry!” She pressed her fingers against his neck, feeling for a pulse. Skin that had been fevered before now felt cold. But… a pulse, weak and barely there, but still there nonetheless. For now.

She nudged him, smacked gently at his cheek, called out to him several times, but the blond remained limp where he lay. The book came back to mind. A kiss in case of emergencies—But even a kiss was too much! And yet… The demon had been annoying, but that was not enough to warrant death. Gently, carefully, she cradled his head in her hands, leaning forward. She paused and frowned.  
“I-I swear if you’re p-pretending to be sick I’ll leave you stuck there for a whole w-week!” No answer, the blond remaining as unmoving as before in her hold. She bit her lip, drew in a deep breath, and red faced, moved forward. Warmth against cold, soft but unresponsive. The seconds passed. One, two, three, four, five. Nothing. That couldn’t be right! She scrambled for the book, rereading the section and further.  
“Bodily fluids… m-must be… e-exchanged?! Ugh!” She slammed the book shut, then turned back towards the demon, still where she had left him.

Again warmth pressed against cold, her lips trembling. And then they parted as she pressed forward, her tongue probing timidly against his own, past them. He was sweet to the taste, and inside, warm, alive. The demon stirred, and after a second he began moving back against her., feebly and gently, until the weight of the blond’s head was lifted from her cradling fingers, pushing against her on his own, his caresses answering her own, not nearly as timidly, but still careful. As if he was both starving and afraid to indulge. He felt so warm, and the heat spread through her as well, expanding. She pulled back, panting, and squeaked as he saw those demonic eyes fixed on her own. Half lidded and dazed. She had expected him to smirk and taunt her, to use his filthy words to say I told you so. Instead he spoke quietly and gently.

“H-human… p-please, I’ll be obedient, but please, I n-need you,” it croaked, pleading as it leaned towards her as best as it could, restrained as it was. So different from when they had first met. He looked so helpless like that, begging her to… t-to…  
She squeaked and moved back, hiding her red face behind her hands once more as she shook her head wildly.  
“O-Oh no! No no no! I s-should have never let it get this bad b-but… I can’t! I would never! S-So… I-I’m calling my brother, he should be able to h-help you, he’s dealt with this before.”   
The demon’s eyes widened with panic.  
“W-what? No you can’t! I… I’d rather die than let a filthy man touch me!” She paused at that, blinking at him even as she remained flustered.  
“R-Really? Because when I summoned you, you s-seemed… well…”  
He stared at her blankly for a second before grimacing and twisting his face away.  
“A-Another demon had me. He locked me up and starved me for weeks, until I lost my mind enough to do what he wanted… b-but never again.”   
Liora’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Y-you poor thing! A-All this time, you have been suffering…”  
“Human…”  
“…L-Liora… m-my name is Liora.” The demon turned to her, again with those pleading eyes.  
“I-I don’t know, how much longer I can h-hold on… b-but if you’re planning on g-giving me a-away…. just leave me here instead, no matter what else I say later, please,” the demon croaked, its eyes closing as again the weight of his head began burdening her hands.  
“N-no! No! Please don’t d-die on me please!” No answer, and without thinking she’d moved forward, pressing her lips desperately to his, again sampling his sweetness. He tasted like all of her favorite desserts combined in a perfect mix, and the more she tasted him, the more she wanted of him, pressing him down, coming up for breath and then returning for more. The blond groaned and bit gently at her lip as he kissed back, and that strange new feeling broke the trance. She drew back, gasping for breath. The blond moaned miserably as she left him.  
“S-stop, this is torture, you only make me n-need you all the more, Liora.” He breathed her name as he gazed adoringly up at her. She blushed and looked away, feeling shame for more than one reason.  
“S-sorry, I’m s-sorry.” She started as she felt him nuzzling gently at her hand, whining.  
“P-please, I will be so good, I will do anything and everything you say—we don’t have to go all the way! We can do something you will like, I promise, and if you don’t then you can even give me to your awful awful brother,” he pleaded eagerly, looking up at her with wide, demonic puppy eyes.

It had just been a kiss. How had it ended up like this?  
The demon, his bindings mostly released, one still remaining around an ankle, keeping him anchored to the bed. His limbs had been numbed from being bundled up for almost two days. As the feeling returned to them, he’d asked to rest his head upon her lap. She had humored him. After all, the poor thing was on the brink of death. Several tense minutes had gone by, the blond resting, nuzzling gently at her and purring. He’d even looked… cute like that. Like a cat. She had given in and gently petted his hair. He’d taken advantage of that, slowly moving, letting an arm wrap around her waist, clawed fingers slowly hooking around the hem of her jeans, nuzzling ever closer. Until, suddenly, his face had dipped right between her, pressing firmly against her, his hold on her tightening abruptly. His mouth opened and pressed against her, forked tongue lapping at her through the rough fabric of her pants.

Her first instinct had been to let out a shrill cry, pulling away—halting when ever movement to get away meant that his fingers pulled down at her pants. He’d sunk even deeper in answer, craning his neck to bury his nose against her, lapping more and more fervently. And it felt…  
Her hands went for his horns, wrapping around them to push them away. Instead she found herself simply holding onto them. Every part of her mind told her this was wrong, terribly wrong! And yet… yet for some reason she couldn’t push him away, couldn’t form the words that would drag him back into the suitcase. All she could do was bite down on her lip and watch, struggling not to push back against his warm face.   
It felt—like nothing she had ever felt before! Like fire dribbling down her spine and pooling right where his face touched her, where his breath washed over her. She closed her eyes as tears peeked on the corner of her eyes, her own breath faltering. Liora ground her teeth and—pushed her hips against him even as she pulled him closer by the horns on his head, moving him where she needed him.

The demon let out a muffled moan, pressing all the more eagerly against her, tail swishing impatiently from side to side behind him. He drew her closer and she fell backwards against her bedroom carpet, arching and struggling to keep down her own cries even as she tugged all the more at his horns, guiding him closer. Not that the demon needed much encouragement, or much guiding. He knew where to go and went willingly. Her whole body trembled when he groaned her name right against her. And then her eyes snapped open, back arching sharply as with a single firm tug he’d removed every barrier between him and her, pressed right back against her. And the heat then—the feeling—It had been irresistible before, through the barrier of her clothes, but what she felt now she had never thought possible. There was no biting back her voice at that. Her spasming fingers lost hold of his horns, instead curled erratically into his hair.

There was a surge of heat and light and bliss that she had never felt. So overpowering that it drowned her worry about how could a creature from hell make anyone feel so good. When it finally dissipated she was left trembling, whimpering as the demon greedily lapped up any and all remnants of her release. But then she cried out, as the blond began tugging at her, drawing her closer since he could not pull away from the bed, trying to clamber up on her. That woke her up, and a moment later she’d shoved him away and back down.  
“N-no! T-that’s e-enough! F-for you! Y-you’ve gotten what you needed, right?” She squeaked, doing her best to keep him away as she drew her legs back together. The demon remained still, not looking happy at all with her words. His clawed fingers remained curled around her clothes, tail swishing angrily behind him. He gritted his teeth. Then let her go, crawling backwards away from her and under her bed. His eyes watched her from within the darkness. She clambered hastily to her feet, stumbling towards her bathroom, locking and closing her door.

She slid down the door, panting as she tried to process what had happened. What had she done?! Such a filthy thing—with a demon! N-no, no he’d needed it to survive. She had only been helping him, a-and not that m-much had happened anyways. She hadn’t really DONE anything at all! Any and all such thoughts were interrupted when she caught the faint sound of the demon grunting and moaning from beneath her bed.  
“N-no! None of that in my bedroom!” She squealed, the incubus screeching as again magic roped around him and stuffed him back into the suitcase, bound and gagged. Again there were many muffled curses and screaming. Frustrated, she hopped into the shower and rained cold water upon herself. It changed the reasons of her shivering and helped wash away the memory of the demon’s body on her. When she was done, she trudged hastily to her bed, ignoring the demon, and quietly going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day she was up, got dressed and gathered her things before leaving hastily, again not sparing glance or word for the trapped incubus. He had sensed her moving around the room and had begun letting piteous sounds, begging through his gag to be released. When the door had closed, indicating that she’d gone and left him, he’d gone back to raining every curse imaginable upon her name. What a horrible human! Hell had been a more lenient prison than this!

Eventually there was nothing left for him other than to settle down in his makeshift cage, trying to think of something other than the unattended burning between his legs or the painful rumbling of his stomach. The bitch hadn’t even bothered to actually feed him anything since his summoning, and while his main source of nourishment was mana, and he had at least gotten a sweet taste of some, the hunger for actual, raw meat still pained him. He’d resorted to sleeping it off, as a coping mechanism. A demon of lust forced into sloth.

He woke up again at the sound of a voice, the door opening, his sensitive ears twitching. He moved forward as best as he could, nudging at the top of the suitcase to peer out. He saw a pair of legs, definitely not the girl’s. The owner of said pair of legs seemed to have noticed him too, moving over to him and flipping up the top of the suitcase to reveal him inside. The incubus tensed, hissing at best he could through his gag as he glared at the new comer. 

An older man stood before him, with eyes of green as vibrant as Liora’s but holding none of her insecure anxiousness or naiveté. The man’s magic aura struck him like a gust of wind. It was a warning and a promise for danger, and at the same time a luring invitation of better things to come. Yet either of these things was for the mage to decide. Bound as he was, he could do nothing but hiss and tremble where he lay. The human quirked an eyebrow, eyeing him curiously.  
“She summoned one too? Didn’t expect it of her… or from any of the others either, really. Except for Raphael… Then again, seeing how she’s tied you up, I guess she does take after him.”   
The incubus watched him silently, then with tremendous effort, twisted himself around, offering up his soft belly and showing his rampant erection. The intruder gave a dry laugh.   
“You little whore, won’t pretend for a second to be faithful to your master, even though she seems to be treating you just the way you like it.”  
The incubus answered with a muffled shriek, a rapid shake of his head. The mage quirked his other eyebrow upwards.  
“Really? Strange…” He seemed to ponder it for a second before lifting his foot, setting the sole of his boot between the demon’s legs and grinding slowly. The demon’s demeanor changed immediately from angry to pleading, bucking his hips eagerly against that rough surface. The man let him, watching him briefly before he scanned the room, caught sight of a certain familiar book.  
“Ah, so that’s it. She must still be coming to terms with it."  
He set his boot all the more firmly against the incubus flesh, enough that it should hurt, and yet the blond groaned in nothing but bliss, curling around his foot.  
“You’re a weak, pathetic little thing aren’t you? Still young and inexperienced… but there is still some merit to be found in that… perhaps I can help my niece in properly dealing with you, and make you useful at the same time."   
He raised a hand and with a snap of his fingers, sealed the room with magic.  
A moment later he’d removed his foot only to reach down and grab the demon by his horns, pulling him upwards as he stepped away from the suitcase and sat lazily on a nearby chair. What a nice pair of horns, he thought. Perfect for easy manhandling. And manhandle he did, settling the demon before him, balanced on his knees, face lined up before his crotch. The incubus moved forward, nuzzling between his legs even more desperately than he had done so with Liora, despite the fact that his mouth was gagged and there was nothing he could do.  
“How impatient… you better take your time doing a good job or I’ll leave you just as starved as you are.” He pulled the demon’s head away to give himself some space, began undoing his pants as he held the incubus still. He was amused by how the thing’s pupils kept alternating between shrinking and dilating, tense at his every move, until finally he revealed his cock to him. Even flaccid, it drew a hungry little whimper from the starving demon. Ah, it had been a while since he’d gotten one quite so young or quite so starved. His usual encounters were more of a struggle for dominance, which was all good and exciting. But leaning back and letting himself be worshiped was quite good as well.

He cupped the blond’s chin with his hand, ran a rough finger over his lips, dispelling the gag his niece had put in place. The demon immediately jerked forward, but his fingers clamped vice like on his chin, holding him still. He glared at him with narrowed eyes, the green flame of his eyes burning as fiercely as any flame in hell.  
“Remember, this isn’t a free meal, you either work for it, or you’ll pay it dearly.”  
“Yeah yeah want me to suck your cock or not,” the incubus hissed in answer, defiantly even as he trembled with sheer need. The man sneered, and then finally released the demon. The blond remained where he was, glaring and hissing at him for a second longer. But that was all he could manage. A moment later he had moved forward, forked tongue running over the mage’s heated length from tip to base. Sampling him. The demon seemed to like what he’d tasted, and a moment later had gone for more, gathering the tip of the mage’s cock in his mouth, warm tongue sliding under the skin to taste flesh as his mouth closed around his length and he began suckling and grinding. The mage’s hand left the incubus’ horn to tangle in his hair instead, back arching lazily into that pleasant heat.  
“That’s it, that’s a good little slut~”   
The incubus answered by giving his cock a particularly slow and firm grind, coaxing the man to groan and pull him closer. And closer he went, taking more and more of the hardening shaft into his mouth, until it had finally gone fully hard, let him bob his head back and forth with ease as he traced his tongue over the outline of veins, the crease on its underside, the warm wet skin. And then he tensed, as he sensed the same from the mage. A moment later he’d pushed forward, taking him fully in, the man’s shaft marking a bulge on one of his cheeks as the mage closed his eyes and released generously inside his mouth. Finally some good fucking food! 

He let it all pool inside his mouth, the man filling him up with sticky warm cream. The incubus closed his eyes and savored it, further coaxing more white from the mage as his tongue rubbed against his cock. And then, as he was finishing, he finally began swallowing, slowly, mouth and throat constricting over the man’s shaft as he did so. He gave a few final suckles for good measure, then slowly pulled away, staring at the slick expanse of his latest meal. He licked his lips hungrily, gave it another long lick as he looked up into the mage’s eyes.  
Fuck. This demon was wasted on his niece. Hmmm perhaps he could offer to… host it for her. He didn’t dwell on that for long, however, there were much more important things to deal with at the moment.  
“Fuck me,” the demon hissed greedily as he pressed forward, rubbing his own stiff cock against the man’s leg.  
He leaned forward, grinning.  
“What a demanding little shit you are… but since you did a good job, and I’m in a great mood, I guess I will reward you.”   
He wrapped an arm around the demon and rose to his feet, lifting him up with him and striding towards the nearest empty strip of wall. The blond found himself trapped between drywall and the man’s warm body. He let out a keening cry and arched against that heat, offering himself as he was squeezed against the wall. Rough hands slowly slid down his sides before settling around his hips and curling cruelly in. The mage leaned forward, hissing into his ear.  
“No need for preparations then, since you are no virgin. I’m sure even then you can take a bit of rough play.”

Without waiting for an answer he shoved in, rough and firm and straight into the demon’s core. The blond let out a cry of relief, tightening around the mage’s cock. But his relief was short lived, as the man kept himself pressed against him, squeezing him against the wall as he hummed contentedly into his ear. The incubus let out a shaky hiss, pressing his ass impatiently against the older mage.  
“H-hurry it up old man!” His demands were answered with a rough nip to the back of his neck, a painful pinch on one of his nipples that had him squealing in pain.  
“Quiet, vermin. You’ll get whatever I want to give you,” he hissed against reddened skin, continuing to tease the blond a moment longer before he finally began to move anew. Drawing back slowly, then slamming hard against him. Again and again, beginning to set up a pace while the demon angrily bit back his moans, even though there was no denying his enjoyment of the man’s every move.  
He only wished his tail wasn’t still wrapped up around a thigh, so he could add to the pleasure. As it was, he had to make do with thrusting his hips and rubbing his cock against the wall. Not nearly quite as pleasant.

The man’s hold on him was cruel and greedy, the scent of his arousal enveloping him, the presence of his magic overpowering. It felt like being lost in a tempest at sea with no control over his faith, moved by the mage’s whim. The mage’s cock pushed against his core firmly every time, and before long he began dribbling white against the wall, grew unable to hide out his cries of bliss. The man had reached an energetic pace, panting into the back of his neck as he ground him. And then he gave a few powerful thrusts into him as he groaned into his ear that signaled the coming of his release.  
A mix between panic and excitement twisted his insides.  
Please come inside please come inside please—  
One last firm thrust, fingers curling deeply into his hips to better angle his ass as the mage emptied his thick load inside of him. The surge of magic, the warmth filling him, and the touch of that cock all finally drew him over the edge as well, his insides tightening around the mage as he sprayed the wall and his own belly with seed.

When he came to again, he found himself dropped carelessly back onto the suitcase. He tried to curse the man, but all that left him was a croak as he tried to recover himself, trembling where he lay and glaring. The man wasn’t even looking at him, instead busied himself with fixing his clothes and cleaning the wall with his magic.  
Oh no oh no don’t leave me here! The thought rushed through his head, but thankfully never left his lips. The man’s mana was—like nothing he’d ever had before! Rich and filling and—fuck did it feel good. He wondered if he’d really been the best he’d had or if he’d had just been relieved to not starve any longer. Still whether he was or not, he was better than his current master, and he would surely be left to subsist on crumbs again.  
“W-what’s that, you old fuck. Tired after one round? How pathetic—“ A snap of fingers, the gag back on his lips. He shrieked and trashed, all to no avail. The mage fixed his coat even as he made his way to the door without bothering to look at him.  
“That should help my niece keep you alive for now… and you’ll keep this to yourself too, if you want to have a chance in hell to have a decent meal ever again,” he said, and the demon could hear the grin in his voice. He gave one last shriek, but all for nothing, as the door closed behind the mage and he was left all alone again.  
He thrashed where he’d been discarded before finally giving up, sinking down with a sigh and instead focusing on hatefully remembering the taste and feel of his last meal, making it last.


	4. Chapter 4

He’d almost dozed off to slumber when the sound of voices startled him again.

“Liora, it’s me, Ezekiel. I think I found a way to help you—oh, the door is open.”   
The demon watched, tense as someone walked in. It was—a boy, he thought, and one that resembled his previous visitor. That meant he was also related to Liora somehow.  
“Liora? Weird, I don’t think she’s here.”  
“Great! I was beginning to worry I’d actually have to meet her!” Suddenly the door was fully pushed open, and in came another stranger. He had blond hair and all the markings of his kind, except for the fact that he wasn’t naked. Odd.   
Their gazes met, the two going still. The other incubus grinned while he narrowed his eyes.  
“Well look at that! She’s got a really cute one! I think we really should help her after all!” The older demon chirped as he moved towards him, giving him a closer, hungry look.  
“Claude, no, stop, I don’t think we should do anything until she’s agreed,” Ezekiel squeaked nervously even as he closed the door behind him and moved forward.

By then Claude had already grabbed the smaller demon, pulling him onto his lap, back pressed to belly, exposing his fellow demon’s body to his mage  
“Aw come on Zekey, are you really going to leave this poor little demon like this? I bet your awful awful sister IS starving him. Just look at him! You can almost see his ribs…” he purred, slowly tracing fingers down the blond’s pale torso. The bound incubus shivered and arched, but his eyes were fixed on the mage. He’d decided to play along with the other demon’s game, putting up a face of misery. If this was Liora’s brother, then perhaps the same tactic would work on him as it had on her.  
The mage fidgeted where he stood, blushing and looking away.  
“I-I don’t know about this, Claude,” he murmured, fidgeting.  
Claude sighed dramatically.  
“Fine then. I’ll guess we’ll just let this poor demon slowly starve to death, like a dog.” The blond added to it all by closing his eyes and whimpering as he hung his head in defeat.

Ezekiel bit his lip, fidgeted some more, then sighed in defeat.  
“F-fine, I guess maybe we can h-help out a little.” At that both demons had immediately perked up.  
“Great! Oh Zekey you are always so kind… now get over here and let’s stuff this demon to the brim shall we~”  
“C-Claude!” His incubus winked, and Ezekiel could do nothing but resign himself and move forward. Both demons were sitting on the floor, with the smaller one resting atop Claude’s lap, which left them just about waist high of him.  
Ezekiel had to admit that his sister’s incubus was very cute—b-but that wasn’t why he was doing this! Not at all! It’s just… well his sister had… other beliefs, and they would likely interfere with her taking care of this, so really, he was both helping his sister academically and saving the life of a likely victim.  
“O-ok, I guess I’ll just…” He reached for his own pants before Claude stopped him, moving to busy himself with them.  
“Leave that to me love, you worry with getting rid of that annoying gag of his, it’s in the way.”  
“Alright,” the mage peeped shyly, blushing further when his demon reached forward to begin undoing his pants. He watched for a moment until Claude blinked up at him, then after stammering further apologies he reached forward to undo the incubus’ gag. Both it and his pants came undone at the same moment. The bound demon’s eyes widened, and then he snorted. Or tried to.   
Claude’s hand clamped shut around his mouth as he glared at him. Ezekiel paused, worried.  
“W-what happened? What was that?”   
Claude’s face changed abruptly as he gazed at his mage, smiling sweetly.  
“Oh, nothing, nothing, don’t worry your sweet little heart Zeke. I was just keeping him from… sneezing on you.” The mage blushed further, his gaze filling with affection.  
“O-oh… thank you, Claude.”  
“You’re welcome, love. Now…” He leaned forward, lapping at the mage’s cock. It popped straight up with a single lick, the mage squeaking.  
“Why don’t you get his ass? It’ll be more… nutritious that way… meanwhile I’ll stuff this naughty little mouth of his.” The last part was a hissed whisper as he pushed the demon down on his back and glared down at him. The blond glared back as Claude began undoing his pants, let out a muffled shriek as his already hard cock smacked him in the face. And yet, when his mouth was uncovered and its whole length was shoved in, he didn’t bite. Instead choked on it briefly before he began sucking even as he glared up at the other demon, trying not to choke on his sudden and rough tempo.   
Claude'd made sure to keep the bound blond’s mouth busy before he turned eyes up to his mage, expression softening. He reached out to him with a hand, beckoning him closer.  
“Come on love, together~”  
“C-Claude…” The mage whimpered, moving willingly forward between the incubus’ legs, shoving his own cock in as he leaned forward, their faces meeting halfway in a passionate kiss. When they parted, Ezekiel was blushing.  
“C-Claude... he’s so wet.”   
His demon grinned, a devilish gesture that showed his true nature, and yet it made the mage shiver in anticipation. Claude leaned forward, one hand wrapped around the blond’s neck, choking, while the other one held his mage tenderly by the nape of his own neck, pulling him forward. They shared a same breath, their faces so close, yet not quite kissing.  
“Is it, love? Oh… I forgot to say… I can smell your sweet uncle’s scent, all over this room, all over him…. inside of him~”

The mage stiffened, his eyes widening. He went still, deep inside him. Claude continued thrusting slowly and deeply into the incubus as he choked him, licked his lips as he gazed at the mage.  
“How is it, Zeke? The ass your uncle just fucked, his cum, sprayed all over, deep inside him. His warmth, all around your cock.”   
Ezekiel’s hips twitched, and despite himself he thrust forward, again and again. Soon he reached a hasty tempo, panting for breath. Claude mimicked it inside the incubus’ mouth, still grinning. Claude drew him forward and kissed him deeply, the mage closing his eyes and moaning into his lips.  
“H-hAh… u-uncle… u-uncle… A-Asmodeus-!” Ezekiel stiffened, arching against the blond’s body and into Claude’s embrace as he sprayed his seed inside him. Claude himself came at the sight, bucking every second while he sprayed his own seed into the blond’s mouth and throat, holding onto his lover and gripping at the other’s throat all the tighter.

When Claude finally withdrew and released his throat, the incubus coughed and gasped for breath.  
“You fucking little—“A sock was shoved into his mouth before he could say anything else, the blond shrieking into his new gag as the lovers held each other and kissed. When Claude parted, he held his mage’s panting face in his hands, smiling sweetly down at him.  
“Come one Zeke, he’s still so very hungry.” And then he leaned forward, whispering into his ear with that same devilish grin from before.  
“And your uncle’s cum is still so very warm inside him~"

The incubus found himself flipped onto his belly, hands lifting up his ass to prop him on his knees, bending him up in preparation for a smaller form. The mage was soon on him again, moaning a stranger’s name as the other incubus sheathed himself inside him behind them both.  
They rode him like that and half a dozen ways more before finally the mage crumpled atop him, drained completely of energy. Claude gathered his panting mage up in his eyes, their clothes fixed. With a gentle coo and a little bit of insistence, a flicker of magic cleaned the room, leaving no trail of what had happened behind other than the cum in his ass and inside his belly.

“Goodbye little asshole. Tell your gross ass owner to let you play with us sometime, if you’re ever hungry again~” The blond purred, his own tail curled happily behind him as he carried his mage away, letting the door swing closed behind them. 

Alphonse lay panting where he’d been left, ass still up and belly full of cum. He’d hated the bastards, but he had to admit it had been a fitting meal. It would probably keep him from starving for a long time, until he managed to seduce the stupid little girl that had summoned him.   
More satisfied than he’d been since he’d come to the surface, the blond closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He woke up with a start as, again, more voices interrupted him.  
“Liora, are you here? I heard from Ezekiel that you had—oh.”   
There was another man, this one looking more like Liora than the rest—but not quite as much as the priest. They shared the same pale hair and soft, gentle features., but where her eyes were green this one’s were blue. He was looking at him with a mix of worry and curiosity. A moment later a second head popped into the room and past him. Black eyes with golden irises looking at him, softly curled horns upon a head with brown hair.  
“Oh wow, he really is very cute, isn’t he Seth?” The demon girl had squealed, moving into the room and dragging her human with her by the arm. Curiously enough, she also was wearing clothes. All the demons in this place had gone crazy. He narrowed his eyes and muffled hissed at them suspiciously. She smiled, showing sharp teeth.  
“Awww, he’s almost like a kitten. I love kittens,” she mewled, crouching down to stroke his hair. The incubus stiffened, then paused, considering, and a moment later he leaned into her caresses, purring softly. The succubus squealed, then gasped in delight as the blond suddenly moved, twisting around to offer both his soft belly and his hard cock.  
Still gasping, the girl turned to Seth, eyes wide and pleading.  
“Seth!”  
Seth frowned, trying to tug her gently away to no avail.  
“Selene, no! This is my sister’s demon. Worse still, my sister’s room… listen, let’s just go visit Thomas instead.”   
But despite the temptation, the small succubus wasn’t swayed, instead stood her ground by the blond’s side, pouting all the more up at her human.  
“But Seeeeeeth! We can go do that any time! And just look at him, he’s so pretty, and bound and gagged and just… conveniently here. Surely it has to be destined!”   
The blond nodded in agreement, adding some other muffled sounds of encouragement. Seth frowned further. The girl, Selene, moved to further spread the incubus’ legs as she leaned over him, smiling sweetly at Seth.  
“And I bet you’d look so good on him… in him….” One hand gently stroked the inside of the incubus’ thigh, and the blond arched and moaned ever so prettily. Both demonic sets of eyes were fixed on the mage.  
“Selene…”   
Selene batted her eyelashes prettily at him. Seth sighed.  
“Yes! Yes! Thank you, Seth!” She squealed, dropping the other demon carelessly and ignoring his angry shriek to leap into her mage’s arms, nuzzling at his face, the tail curled around her own thigh uncurling to wrap around his own instead.  
“Selene…” He held her gently but jealously and the succubus purred, nuzzling turning into kissing, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. They fell to the carpeted floor by the incubus’ side, and he let put many angry hisses until Seth spared a hand to wrap it around his cock and squeeze while he continued to hold Selene with the other. At the sound of the other demon’s bliss, Selene opened her eyes even as she kept the connection with her mage. One hand stroked down his chest, past his belly, into his pants, while the other slithered to join his own around the blond’s shaft.  
Selene finally seemed content at that, but not for long. Soon she’d let go of Seth’s hand and shaft, nudging him away and up, pleaded until he’d gotten to his feet. Then she’d gotten herself up onto her knees and pulled the other demon onto his as well. Still, her eyes were fixed lovingly on Seth’s even as she did this.   
She undid the other demon’s gag, holding Seth’s gaze for as long as she could before she pressed her lips over the incubus’.  
The blond kissed back, just as greedily and aggressive. It was a fight for dominance. No, it was a fight for each other’s sustenance. Stealing from one another, trying to be the one who devoured the other whole. But then Selene pulled back, just as Seth was about to whine, and shoved the incubus’ face against his crotch. More angry hissing, but not for long. The demon’s nature was not to fight but rather seduce. And there was little seducing needed when what he wanted was being freely given. He moved to take the mage’s cock into his mouth when the succubus joined him, their mouths meeting around the human’s warm cock. But the girl’s eyes were fixed on the mage’s at all times rather than his. Ah, now, this was a game he could get behind.  
They soon set a rhythm. It was both cooperation and a competition to drive the other to release and claim his seed for themselves. Tongues ran over fevered skin and met one another, fighting for dominance in a kiss around his cockhead or teasing at the sacs below and beyond. Seth set a hand upon each of their heads, stroking them gently, but despite it all, he had eyes for only one of them. The blond noticed, but didn’t care. His movements were measured and calculated, measuring even as he teased. The moment he sensed the human tensing, the muscles of his abdomen tightening as fingers curled around their hair, was the moment he gave up any licks and went straight for his cock. An animal lunging for the kill. The succubus had other plans. She had been paying attention too, and before the blond could meet her human’s cock her own lips intercepted his, robbing him of sampling the mage’s release while at the same time having it spray all over both of their faces.

The blond only indulged for a moment before pulling back and glaring.  
“You bitch!” The girl giggled, licking her lips and some white with it.  
“Don’t be greedy. There is plenty more where that came from... if you’re a good boy.”   
The blond hissed, narrowing eyes and baring sharp teeth. It only made the succubus laugh all the more at him.  
“I think you’ve been assigned the wrong class. So much greed and gluttony instead of lust,” she purred, narrowing her eyes and leaning forward, a hand coming to rest upon his thigh and slowly gliding upwards. That seemed to appease the blond, whose hissing subsided as he relaxed and gave in, leaning forward and beginning to lick her face clean as he slowly thrust his hips into her hands.  
The incubus moaned as slim fingers graced his stiff cock, arching into that touch. He was only distracted briefly, however, soon went back to lapping at her face to clean up the mage’s release, and when that was done he trailed down to her neck, nipping and suckling at the heated skin there. She moaned, her fingers curling around his cock. But again her attention wasn’t on him. Rather on the mage, still standing awkwardly by them.  
“S-Seth, I need you,” she breathed sweetly, and the mage was more than happy to please, eagerly moving forward.

The blond tensed briefly as he felt himself being trapped between two bodies. That tension immediately turned to excitement. If his tail had been free it would have wagged from side to side. Instead he had to settle with spreading his legs as best as he could and thrusting his hips forward, rubbing his cock against the soft cotton of the succubus’ under clothes. 

He let out a hiss of delight as the human’s rigid warmth pressed against him, rubbing teasingly at his backside. In turn, he rubbed all the more frantically against the girl beneath him. Not for long. The mage gripped at his hips, keeping them still, but before he could complain or struggle, he began slowly easing into him, inch by inch. In his previously starved state he would have berated the human and demanded he move faster, but as it was he let himself enjoy the slower, gentler romp. It had been a while since he’d had one of those. He moaned as the human finished pushing into him, grinding their hips together, breathing harshly against his neck.

Seth opened his eyes and moved forward, pressing his lips against the purring succubus beneath them both. One hand left the blond’s hips to stroke her instead, running down her side, letting his fingers hook around her underwear and tugging down that last barrier. Their lips parted, but they remained close to one another, breathing the same air and looking into each other’s eyes as if it was just the two of them.  
“Fuck, hurry up—“  
The girl’s hand smacked over his mouth, quieting him, and the two continued to ignore him.  
“S-Seth, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Selene.” Their lips pressed together again, and only then did the mage finally move forward, in turn pushing his hips against Selene’s. The mage’s movements were his own, the tempo set by the human rather than him. It was as if the mage was fucking them both at the same time.

The blond arched willingly into it. The mage was good enough at fucking that instead of struggling for more he simply gave in, closing his eyes and moaning between them as he focused on feeling their energy surround him rather than simply trying to absorb as much as he could. A sharp contrast to his previous visitors, part of their love making instead of a toy in between.

When the lovers stopped kissing the girl held his face and kissed him instead, and when in turn she released his lips the mage cupped his face and turned it to kiss him as well.

Warmth filled him. Thick, creamy, delicious warmth! So much like his human, and yet different at the same time. Today felt like sampling so many dishes made with the same sweet fruit. His own filled the succubus beneath him, who was more than happy to receive the combined manna of those who had fucked him. And then as one they all crumpled down, panting weakly for breath.   
The blond closed his eyes with no intention to open them again. Today had been a good day~   
He was more than sated, and would likely remain that way for days, giving him enough time to court his very own human into giving into him. Thankfully, although the succubus whined for more, his last visitor insisted on it being enough, and after gathering their own clothes, a quick snap of fingers sent a cleansing spell around the room, once more hiding the evidence of what had happened. 

The man, Seth, thoughtfully picked him up and set him down on the bed. Although he wasn’t thoughtful enough to undo his bindings.   
The incubus was too tired to hiss or argue about that, his eyes remaining closed through the whole deal as sleep claimed him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end, now--one more half-a-chapter before I stopped writing for other things.   
> Which means Drifter updates soooooooooon!


	6. Chapter 6

Once more, not for long. It seemed as if he wasn’t meant to rest, and for once, he craved it more than any nutritious alternative. He began stirring at a gentle stroking of his hair, purred and leaned into the touch still deep into sleep. He felt himself being moved, the sound of a distant voice, and then moving again. Finally that, and a sudden nausea stirred him to open his eyes. Blurred shades of white, green and cream met him first and he thought of his human, but as his eyes focused he saw it wasn’t her. But rather, that priest from the first day, looking adoringly down at him and panting as he bucked again and again into him, cock stirring his warm insides.

“S-stoo—“ Before he could finish he smacked a hand over his own mouth, trying to keep himself from throwing up, every pore of his body filled with mana to the brim. That was how he realized the priest had undone his bindings, leaving his limbs free but quite numb. His tail curled around the man’s thigh, trying to brace him away, as he wriggled uselessly in an attempt to crawl off. To no avail. The man held his hips firmly, pulling him again and again for quick but deep bucks. His stupid grin only widened as he saw him wake.  
“Don’t worry, you poor thing. My sister must have been starving you, no wonder you’re so exhausted, but I’ll make sure you’re kept well fed from now on,” he panted, leaning forward just as the blond uncovered his mouth to screech at him, claiming his lips and muffling his cries. The weight of the man’s body settled more fully against him, trapping him against the floral sheets of Liora’s once well made bed as their sweat slicked bodies thrashed atop it.

A few more desperate, frantic thrusts, and then the priest sealed their bodies together as he groaned into his lips and emptied a generous load inside him. The demon felt about to burst. And worse, the man gave him no rest. No sooner had he recovered than he twisted the blond beneath him, belly down and face against the pillows as he sheathed himself deep inside him once more. He was well beyond sated, but the human himself seemed far more starved for sex than he’d been at the beginning of it all, as if their roles had been reversed.

The man slid a hand beneath him, gently cupping and stroking his swollen belly. He thought he felt him grow all the harder at that, hips giving erratic bucks against his own. The man buried his face against the nape of his neck and breathed in, squeezing him, cum sliding out of him past his cock. The incubus let out a miserable little gurgle.  
“I’ll fill you all up in no time~”

The hand stroked his belly a second longer before it slipped below, began lovingly stroking at his cock, and despite how disgustingly full he felt, there was no denying his own nature, answering his touch with eager moans and bucks of his hips even as he tried to beg for the end of it all between muffled moans, to no avail. There seemed to be no end to the man’s lust, pushing and turning and propping him up in every and all positions imaginable, fucking him with as much enthusiasm each passing round as he had done on the first. Dark lord below—no, no, angels above! Please let it all end and he’d promise he’d be good! ...Well, as good as was biologically possible for one such as him, at any rate!

And, as if his prayers had been heard, at that very moment a scream split his thoughts. Both him and the priest turned toward the door to regard his human, Liora, staring horrified at them both. And even then, if anything, the man bucked only all the faster into him!  
“L-Liora it’s not what you think!” He squeaked even as he hunched over him, trying to come one last time. He in turn reached out with a trembling hand towards her, eyes tearful and lower lip quivering.  
“L-Liora h-help!”   
The girl’s eyes widened, and the horror that had planted her in place at one point turned to anger. A hand extended forward, a spell cast, a ball of energy shoving the priest off of him and right out of the window beside her bed, glass and all, screeching as he landed on some bushes bellow.  
“A-And don’t ever come near me again!” She cried even as she began sobbing hysterically.

And then her eyes settled on the lewd mess before her. Her bed—horribly defiled, the panting demon atop it still reaching towards her, whining. At a movement of her hand he tensed and winced, crawling back as best as he could.  
“I-I’ll be good I promise! Just… j-just don’t tie me up again, please, n-not again,” t cried piteously, and her hand faltered and fell as she moved forward, reached towards him. He hesitated briefly, then pressed forward, pushing his face against her hand. He reminded her of a cat. A sweaty, perverted cat, she thought with a grimace. But he didn’t rub against her for long, soon his head drooped and he fell unconscious before her, exhausted. How long had her brother BEEN there?!

After taking a few minutes to continue sobbing in horror, Liora finally set up to work, working up a cleansing spell, airing out the room, fixing her window, and burning down her bed, mattress and all, but only after she had levitated the demon up and plopped him down in the tub to wash—which she also cleansed with a spell after. By the time she was done, it was dark out already. She cooked herself some dinner—while the demon crawled nervously behind her, still naked. Ugh, she had kept him tied and locked for so long she had forgotten to pick up the university’s issued uniform for him. It was easily solved with a short scuffle—which was cut shortly when she warned him that he better comply or he’d be tied again, after which he miserably let her dress him in some of her underwear and a long sleeping gown. She stood up and stared… for far too long while he lay crouched, muttering something under his breath. She felt warm, for some strange reason.

As his grey eyes rose to meet hers she turned away and back to her dinner, sitting at the table and beginning to eat rapidly. The demon went after her, making her pause as he set his chin upon her thigh and looked up at her fork, licking his lips as his tail swayed impatiently behind him.

She pushed a piece of sausage off her plate and he devoured it without chewing, ravenous. Oh, right, she’d also forgotten to feed him THAT way… She shared half of her food with him, as well as a glass of warm milk, and he was done much sooner than her, soon purring and rubbing against her leg, truly like a cat! Almost as cute when he was like this…  
“Liora, Liora, Liora,” he chirped affectionately as he clung to her leg and kept rubbing against her. She almost moved to stroke his hair when a sudden hardness pressed against her calf. A screech and a smack right to his face, and the demon winced and crawled back, hissing.  
“No! None of that! Bad demon! BAD! Behave or it’s back to the suitcase with you!”   
He hissed but skulked obediently away, curling up in some far away corner of her room and glaring at her but otherwise leaving her alone. With a sigh, she finished her dinner, did the dishes and set up a new bed for herself on the couch, turning off the lights and curling in, wrapped snug in a fresh blanket.

As she rested, she let an arm hang over the edge of the couch, and before she drifted to sleep she felt the demon in her room curl his fingers around hers and cling to her, saying nothing. With a strange warmth in her chest she let him, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. She woke up to that strange warmth spread all over her, the cozy feeling of not wanting to leave a warm bed, and her body feeling strangely heavy. She dozed off a few more minutes before finally beginning to truly wake, thus discovering it wasn’t that her body felt heavy, but that there was an added weight atop her body. Opening her eyes revealed the demon, curled atop her, arms wrapped around her as he rested his head comfortably on her chest, a content smile on his face, tail twined around her thigh. Something hard poking her there—

Another high pitched squeak and a smack sent him toppling off of her and onto the floor as she gathered her sheets around herself and curled up as far away from him as she possibly could. The demon had been startled for a second, but now he crouched on the floor, pupils thin slits and fangs bared at her as he growled, claws curling into the floor.

It made fear curl in her chest, for a second, before remembering that she had the upper hand still, with her magic. This time, however, he caught up to her intentions before she could ensnare him and made a hasty retreat the same way she had forced her brother out the day before, bursting out of the window and hastily clawing his way up the building.  
“N-no—wait! WAIT!”  
She ran to the window, sticking her head out to look at where he was going, squealing when her gown and underwear smacked her on the face from above.

Oh no oh no oh no! Demons were just awful! What a horrid way to start off her day! She was only thankful the demon had gone upwards rather than set himself loose on campus. It would be much easier to chase him to the roof than around university—and way less people would see her chasing a naked incubus.

She put on more presentable clothes as fast as she could before making a beeline for the building’s rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now (which means more Drifter next week!). I might return to this eventually but it's pretty low on the priority list atm.


End file.
